Smokescreen's children
by smokescreen's gal213
Summary: twenty earth years after they were born, the son and daughter of smokescreen learn that war is not a game... even with dreadwing hunting the down
1. Chapter 1

Smokescreen's children

Heyooo, I have started the sequel for smokescreen's sparkmate, hope you like it! (P.s. yes, I did add a star wars thing to smokescreen's sparkmate for fun. XD)

Chapter 1

 _Twenty earth years after moonbeam died..._ "Great Uncle Cooncia, where am I going again?" said aurora as she grabbed her bag of belongings. "To a planet called earth, you have to meet a couple personals waiting there to help you training." Cooncia said as he handed her a small holoplayer. "When you meet the second guy ... give this to him so he can see how you grown from a sparkling to a mature cybertronian." Aurora tilted her head. "What's the name of this cybertronian I'm looking for?" she asked with a servo on her hip. Her great uncle sighed. He knew the journey she is taking was the one her carrier took at this age. "Cybertron to cooncia, you there?" asked aurora. "Yes I'm here... first you're looking for someone named Kyron...by the way the holoplayer is not for him... then someone named smokescreen. That's the guy the holoplayer is for" He said as he escorts aurora to her ship. "When you see smokescreen... he may seem... a little crazy... at first, but...I know he told me to let him say this, but I want you to be prepared..." "Prepared for what?" aurora asked interruptedly. "Smokescreen... is the person who sent you to me... to keep you safe." Aurora groaned in frustration. "Now you tell me who my sire is... after all these years..." "ENOUGH OF THAT!" Cooncia shouted. By that time she was already on the ship. She simply waved him good-bye. That was the last time cooncia would ever see her.

Aurora's POV

Ok... so I find out who my sire was... but who is my carrier? And why did they leave me with this guy? I don't know. Ugh. When I was on the ship with my little pack. I pulled out the holoplayer. I turned it on out of curiosity...and I saw what I was like as a sparkling... playful, clever... and brave. BOOM! The lights went out. I ran to the main deck. "decepticons." I mumbled under my breath. I fired the cannons before heading back to the deck. "Wish I had a crew." I said to myself. BOOM! The generator was down. "Frag." the only thing left to do was get in a escape pod and get the slag out of there. My destination was only forty-eight mega-cycles away...if I live.

Okay... I thought about this and joked with this, but sadly... the "help me obi-wan Kenobi "was a no go. Though it would be hilarious.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kyron's POV

"Wait...I have a sister?!" I said again, I said it sixteen times, just to annoy great uncle Ronanic. I'm surprised he hasn't offlined me yet. He groaned in aggravation. "Yes...you have a sister. And will you stop saying it over and over again... you're giving me a migraine." He said while rubbing his temples. "no." I smirked. He just glared at me. "Anyway, behave while you're gone... I really don't want you to be sent back." He said while turning around to leave. "Since when do I behave...you knew how I was as a sparkling... annoying, obnoxious ...modest." I said as I closed the ships door as quickly as I could. "YOU WERE NOT MODEST!" he shouted as the ship took off. I laughed as I waved him good bye. "Off on a new adventure." I mumbled to myself. I looked at the controls on the main deck... I was getting a transmission. "Who would transmit a message at this time?" I said as I played the message. Turned out it was a live message...from a femme. "Is anyone there...decepticons are on my fraggin tail... is anyone near the system I'm in..." she said. I looked at the charts. I was in her system. "You need help with the decepticons? Or do you just want to deal with them yourself...trust me; all femmes say they can handle themselves...but they can't..." "Will you shut up, you fraggin bitch!" she said as I got towards her situation. "Hey...watch your language, missy, your hero is here." I said as I started to laugh. "Well, hero...GET OVER HERE NOW!" She shouted. I got to the main guns and started shooting at the cons. "you still there, or are you offline?" I asked. "Oh I'm still here, idiot." When the last of the cons were gone, I let her onboard, since she obviously can't survive in that pod. When she got on, I whistled at her. "What is your name, solider?" she demanded. I didn't answer immediately... I was busy looking at her frame. Then I felt a sharp pain slip across my faceplate. "Owww...what was that for?" I asked while rubbing my faceplate. "For looking at my frame, now what is your name?" "Kyron...yours?" I asked. "Oh... so your my brother? Ewww..." I looked at her. "awkward." I said as I walked away... I was looking at my sister's frame... that was awkward. She simply looked at me before returning her name. She then walked over to the ship's computer. "We're going to the same place I see..." oh great, a field trip with my sister who looks so...sexy. "Yeah..." I managed to say before going to lie down. "We'll be there in a few mega-cycles." She said before sitting down on the ground. This is going to be a long trip...

I FEEL SO WEIRD! This chapter is making me sick...of MY brother... I based Kyron off of one of my brothers... (He's an ass by the way...ladies; don't go out with him...EVER!)


End file.
